Yuri! On Ice - Es
by Redtreeds
Summary: Yuuri resah karena Viktor kembali ke Rusia tanpa penjelasan apapun. "Kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama." Pertemuan kembali, menguak kebenaran. Dapatkah mereka bersatu lagi? Victuuri/OOC/angst
1. chapter 1

**Warning**

 **BL (Boys Love AKA Homo)**

 **Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki**

 **Otabek Altin x Yuri Plisetsky**

 **Typo(s) etc**

 **Bahasa Indonesia**

Cerita ini di mulai sesudah Grand Prix berakhir, dimana Yuuri yang menempati posisi runner-up menikmati masa liburannya sebagai seorang figur skate, seorang diri.

Flashback satu hari sesudah lomba itu selesai, smartphone Viktor berdering dan meminta living legend itu untuk kembali ke Rusia secepatnya. Alasannya hanya Viktor dan Tuhan yang tahu dan dengan kalimat "Aku pasti akan kembali." untuk Yuuri, ia terbang meninggalkan Hasetsu. Kini sudah lebih kurang 2 minggu semenjak kepergian Viktor, setelah interview sana sini dari banyak majalah sport lokal maupun nasional yang membanjiri Yuuri, akhirnya dia bisa tenang.

Pemandian air panas "Yutopia" tidak semati dulu, kini suasana penginapan maupun pemandiannya kian ramai, disebabkan oleh Yuuri yang namanya mulai terkenal seantero negeri atau karena pemandiannya pernah dipakai untuk membasuh tubuh indah milik seorang Viktor Nikiforov.

Karena kejuaraan selanjutnya masih jauh, Yuuri tidak berlatih lagi sejak saat itu, tapi sering mampir ke Hasetsu Ice Castle untuk melepas penat atau sekedar berbincang dengan Yuko dan kawan-kawannya. Selepas itu, kesehariannya adalah membantu orangtuanya menjalankan bisnis onsennya.

Dan walaupun penginapannya sudah lebih ramai, Yuuri memohon kepada ayah dan ibunya untuk tidak menyewakan kamar bekas pelatihnya tersebut. Alasannya dirahasiakan, tapi sungguh mudah sekali ditebak kalau Yuuri hanya tidak ingin kenangan tentang Viktor di kamar itu kandas, dan mungkin juga itu adalah perwujudan dari doanya agar Viktor kembali dan tinggal bersama Yuuri lagi seperti dulu. Walau Yuuri merahasiakan alasannya, orangtuanya mencoba mengerti dan menurutinya.

"Yuuri, ada kiriman surat!" sahut ibu dari bawah,

"Surat?" Yuuri lantas memakai kacamata berframe biru miliknya, kemudian beranjak untuk mengecek kiriman tersebut.

Benar saja, sepucuk surat tidak dikenal dengan penerima Yuuri Katsuri mendarat ke rumahnya. Yuuri yang jarang sekali mendapatkan surat jadi penasaran, ia membuka surat di tempat dan ketika otaknya telah selesai mencerna isi surat, ia terkejut.

"Ibu, bolehkah aku pergi ke Rusia?"

Sebenarnya siapa pengirim surat itu? dan apa maksud dari orang itu?

Bersambung

Haii,

Aku adalah manusia yang barusan dengan keisengannya terjun di dunia ff hehe, suka nyider (baca : silent reader) di wattpad dan sekarang mencoba mengekspresikan cerita cinta hvmv di ini wkwk

masih ga ngerti gimana ini itunya di sini jadi mohon bantuannyaaa *︶*)ﾉ"

Reffrainbow


	2. Chapter 2

Sepucuk surat dari pengirim rahasia, berisi selembar tiket penerbangan Jepang-Rusia, kemudian secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat seseorang, bukankah pengirimnya sudah jelas?

Tiba di Rusia, Yuuri bergegas mencari tahu alamat yang dipegang tangan kirinya, karena jalannya terkenal dan supir taksinya fasih berbahasa inggris pula, tidak banyak waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menemukan sebuah rumah dua tingkat itu.

Yuuri yang tidak menerima kabar dari Viktor selama dua minggu menjadi was was, jantung berdegup tidak karuan, keringat tidak lazim membanjiri kening dan ketiaknya, perut yang tadinya aman mendadak mulas, dengan mental ciut ia menekan bel di samping pintu bercat putih itu. Aneh, beberapa detik setelahnya Yuuri merasa dia baru menghampiri rumah hantu, tidak ada jawaban tapi takutnya belum juga hilang.

Merasa suara bel yang barusan ia tekan adalah imajinasi semata, ia mencoba yang kedua kalinya.

Sampai ke empat kalinya tidak dijawab. Cemas berganti heran. Arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, mungkin pemilik rumah belum kembali ke sarangnya. Karena uangnya pas-pasan untuk menginap di hotel melati sekalipun, Yuuri memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan pintu saja.

Bukan main, dinginnya lebih menusuk daripada gelanggang skating Ice Castle, dengan armor sebatas jaket tebal yang ia bawa dari rumah tidak cukup melindungi badan pria 23 tahunan itu. Sebelum Yuuri mati kedinginan, suara langkah kaki terdengar menggesek tumpukan salju.

"...Eh..." Lantas suara seorang laki-laki, membuat Yuuri berdegup, lantas dipalingkan wajahnya, diangkat bokong esnya, baru ingin memekikkan nama tunangannya, paras dikenal--tidak dikenal muncul di hadapannya, salah satu kompetitornya di ice

skating juga, Otabek Altin.

"Vikk... Otabek?" Katanya memastikan ini bukan delusi karena over canggung,

"Yuuri Katsuki dari Jepang?" Ia pun memastikan, dua orang ini saling memastikan tingkat kesadaran mereka. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian seekor macan jinak berlari kegirangan melihat (yang ia sebut) sahabat karib bersurai hitam pendeknya datang.

"Bekaaa!! Kau sudah sampai duluan ya, aku keluar sebentar untuk menemui kakek, katanya topinya hilang." Macan itu memeluk Otabek dari belakang, mengusel-usel imut di punggung sampai Otabek ingin memeliharanya.

"Y-Yurio?!" Pekik Yuuri, melihat keajaiban dunia seorang Plisetsky menjadi jinak, sadar akan kehadiran seonggok babi kenalannya, Yurio meloncat kebelakang--nyaris terjatuh, mata terbelakak mulut menganga dan pipi merona,

"YUURI?!" tiga orang mulai memastikan tubuhnya masing-masing.

"Tad--"

"CIH KAU S-SUDAH DAT-DATANG YA! AKHIRNYA DATANG JUGA!" Alih-alih mengubah topik pembicaraan, Yurio tampak seperti orang gagu dengan muka warna strawberry,

"Yurio, tadi barusan.."

"TUTUP MULUTMU. LUPAKAN KEJADIAN BARUSAN JANGAN CERITAKAN KEPADA SIAPAPUN BAWA RAHASIA INI KE KUBURANMU." Oceh macan yang telah liar kembali,

"...Oh, ternyata bukan aku seorang diri yang Yura undang untuk makan malam. Maafkan aku tidak sengaja hanya membawa dua kaleng soda.'' ada aura hitam di sekeliling Otabek.

"Ti-ti ti ti titidak Beka! aku mengundangnya bukan untuk makan malam sungguh! Ini masih makan malam berdua--bukan maksudku makan malam berdu-- AGH POKOKNYA BUKAN UNTUK IKUT MAKAN MALAM KITA!!" Yurio menjelaskannya sampai berkaca-kaca, dengan dua tangan di dua sisi pundak Otabek.

"...Heh? Yurio yang mengundangku?" Yuuri terkaku.

.

*makin panjaang hehe, sebenernya apa maksud Yurio memboyong Yuuri ke Rusia? di mana sebenarnya Viktor berada? To be continued minna saan xD


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah makan di meja terpisah dengan Yurio dan Otabek, Yuuri terdiam bak orang sinting. Walaupun kegugupannya hilang terseret ombak, kekecewaan menyelubungi hatinya begitu mengetahui bahwa "undangan" itu bukan dikirim oleh pujangga hatinya.

"Jadi, ada apa sampai memanggilku ke sini, Yurio?" Yuuri duduk di sebuah kursi, Yurio terlihat berjalan ke arah Yuuri dan duduk di sampingnya,

"Katsudon, kau tahu Viktor sekarang ada dimana?" Ia bertanya sembari mencoba membuat kontak mata dengan pria itu.

"Tidak dalam dua minggu terakhir. Eh, jangan-jangan kamu tahu.. ada di mana dia?" mata Yuuri bersinar akan keingin tahuan, duduknya mulai dicondongkan, membuat jarak lebih sempit dan Yurio tidak menyukainya, ia menggeser selangkah menjauh,

"Dengar ya, kau tahu aku tidak akan repot-repot membawamu kemari jika berita yang akan kulontarkan hanya macam Viktor membeli setelan baju baru, bukan? kabar ini baru beredar di Rusia, mungkin beberapa hari lagi dunia akan mengetahuinya, dan aku hanya ingin kau tahu... secepatnya." Yurio mengambil sebuah koran.

Sekian detik sebelumnya, dalam hati Yuuri, melihat paras macan itu saat ini, dirasakan sebuah badai akan segera menerjangnya.

Jujur saja, tidak ada satupun kata yang tertera dalam koran tersebut yang dapat ia mengerti karena selama ini baik Viktor maupun Yuuri berkomunikasi satu sama lain menggunakan bahasa inggris. Namun, sebuah foto yang terpampang setengah dari lembar koran itu menghantam batin Yuuri, yaitu Viktor terlihat berciuman dengan seorang wanita di depan mansion mewah, yang diabadikan oleh paparazzi.

"...Eh? apa ini Yurio?" Yuuri masih tertegun, ia ingin sekali mempelajari bahasa Rusia detik itu juga lalu mencerna kalimat-kalimat asing itu,

"Sudah kuduga berita awalnya belum menyebar. Yuuri, Viktor bertunangan." Fakta bahwa Yurio barusan memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya tidak digubris oleh lelaki itu.

Mata Yuuri kosong, telinganya terasa tersumbat, dentuman jantungnya lebih terasa nyata daripada sekitarnya, semakin lama semakin cepat tanda adrenalinnya memuncak. Yurio yang daritadi air mukanya tidak enak mulai mengartikan apa yang ada di koran tersebut untuk Yuuri, namun apa daya Yuuri yang telah hancur mulai meneteskan air mata.

Malam itu ia menginap di rumah Yurio. (Bukan rumahnya seorang diri, hanya saja orangtuanya jarang di rumah, jadi sering kali kesehariannya dihabiskan bersama Otabek.)

Dalam otak Yuuri masih terngiang ucapan-ucapan Yurio, "Viktor dikabarkan memiliki tunangan dan akan melangsungkan pernikahannya 4 bulan lagi." Air matanya masih menggenang di mata,

"Sudah direstui kedua orang tua masing-masing." Yuuri tertawa kecut, perihal cincin yang pernah melingkar di jari manis mereka masing-masing, apakah orangtua Viktor tahu? Kini Viktor punya tunangan resmi, bukan sekedar tunangan abal yang memasang cincin masing-masing tanpa ada janji suci dan kepastian yang sesungguhnya.

Ayah Viktor adalah pemilik perusahaan terkemuka di Rusia, derajatnya tinggi. Beberapa waktu lagi semuanya akan dilimpahkan kepada putra satu-satunya yaitu Viktor. Dalam dunia skating bukan rahasia lagi kalau Viktor sudah bertunangan dengan seorang laki-laki. "Aib" itu tidak akan dibiarkan begitu saja oleh ayahnya.

Pahit, rasanya pahit sekali. Semenjak tadi air matanya tidak dapat berhenti. Kalau saja ini adalah kamar Yuuri, rasanya ia ingin melemparkan semua bantal ke dinding, membuat segalanya selayak hatinya. Tidak butuh penjelasan dari Viktor, koran itu telah membuka semuanya. Bahwa mereka memang tidak bisa bersama.

Tangisannya pun membawa Yuuri ke pulau kapuk.

Pagi harinya, Yuuri terbangun. Butuh beberapa detik sampai ia mengingat yang terjadi semalam. Rasa sakit semunya tidak hilang, Yuuri ingin kembali ke Jepang sekarang juga. Ia sudah tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa, tentang ice skating, tentang Rusia, tentang Viktor.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Dalam kegalauannya, sesaat Yuuri mendengar teriakkan Yurio. Yuuri bergegas menuruni tangga. Lelaki surai hitam itu melihat Yurio memeluk kandang kosong, dengan muka panik luar biasa.

"..Yurio?Ada ap--" Kemudian Yuuri menyesal telah mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar sangat serak dan letih. Yurio mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengannya, melihat mata merah sembap serta hidung dan juga pipi yang memerah. Sesaat Yurio merasa amat menyesal.

"Ah Katsudon. Bukan apa-apa." Katanya, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa jeritan tadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia memeluk sebuah kandang.

"Yura, apa dia sudah ditemukan? sudah cari di belakang rumah?" Otabek tiba-tiba muncul dari semak, maksudnya dari ruang tamu,

"Dia itu siapa Otabek?" Tanya Yuuri yang suaranya lebih mendingan dari sebelumnya,

"Potya." jawabnya singkat.

Memang benar bahwa Yuuri menanyakan "siapa." tapi jawaban Otabek tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Yuuri jadi menarik-narik jawaban sendiri,

"Jangan-jangan itu kucing yang sering Yurio upload di instagram?" Tanya Yuuri, Yurio berdecih.

"Ya, kemarin aku lupa mengunci kandangnya, bagaimana ini duh." Yurio melihat sekeliling,

"Aku sudah cari di luar tidak ketemu, mungkin dia sudah jauh. ... Tenang saja Yura kita pasti akan segera menemukannya." Otabek mengelus kepala Yurio dan membuat dirinya lebih tenang. Yuuri yang baru patah hati tidak tahan dengan betapa mesranya mereka berdua.

"Taman. Apa kalian sudah memeriksa taman kota sekitar sini?" Tanya Yuuri mengacuhkan pikirannya barusan dan secepat kilat membuat rute pelarian diri dari situasi saat ini.

"Belum, bisa jadi ada di sa-- Oi mau ke mana kau Katsudon?" ia bergegas ke luar rumah,

"Akan kucari di taman!" Sahutnya. Yuuri tahu tindakan Yurio kemarin tidak ada maksud apa-apa, hanya untuk memberitahu kenyataannya.

Sampai di taman, tercium bau rumput segar, pagi ini cukup hangat untuk melelehkan tumpukan salju kemarin sore. Matanya jadi terasa sedikit segar.

Yuuri melihat sekeliling, melihat banyak orang yang sedang bersantai di taman kota ini namun tidak ia hiraukan. Lelaki itu mulai mencari di sekitar semak-semak, kursi taman, sampai deretan-deretan pohon.

Sampai tetes keringatnya telah membulat, ia melihat sebuah buntut menjulang yang bergoyang-goyang di samping tempat sampah. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Potya, kucing Yurio. Lalu Yuuri berlari ke arahnya.

"Potya!!" Jeritnya, matanya terbelakak melihat sesosok tangan yang mengangkat kucing ras itu dan menggendongnya. Jarinya panjang dan tulangnya menonjol, mata Yuuri meluncur ke kakinya yang jenjang, kemudian menelusuri tiap bagian tubuhnya yang terasa familiar.

"Loh... Yuuri?" suara yang dirindukannya terdengar nyata di telinganya, Yuuri mengangkat wajahnya.

"Viktor..?"

Bersambung

*Aaaa aku gatau ini kecepetan, kelambatan, ato apapun ituu, biasa ato jelek juga aku gatauu wkwk tapi ini moodswing banget -w-)7 semoga moodnya gajatuh lagi di chap selanjutnyaa yoosshh~


	4. Chapter 4

"Loh Yuuri?" matanya yang diteduhi bulu mata lentik itu menatap Yuuri tidak percaya,

Yuuri kehilangan kata-kata, sesosok pria yang beberapa jam lalu telah meluluh lantakkan hatinya secara ajaib berdiri di hadapannya. Sudah terlambat untuk memalingkan muka dan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

"Wow, Benarkah Yuuri?! Sedang apa kamu di Rusia? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Suaranya sama, paras mukanya sama, tinggi badannya sama, sikapnya pun sama, tapi kenapa Yuuri merasa bahwa pria di hadapannya benar-benar orang yang berbeda?

"Ada apa, kenapa diam saja?" Viktor berjalan selangkah menuju Yuuri, tersadar akan jarak yang menyempit, Yuuri mundur selangkah. Mata indah Viktor sedikit membulat.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." kemudian Yuuri berusaha mengangkat sudut bibirnya sayangnya tidak mampu, _kenapa dia bersikap biasa-biasa saja._ Persetan dengan sedihnya yang hilang entah ke mana, kini dadanya terasa panas.

"Viktor, sebenarnya..selama ini apa yang sudah kau lakukan di Rus-"

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan di Hasetsu?" Terpotong, entah sengaja atau tidak. Yuuri terpelatuk.

"Jangan sela pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan di Rusia? Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan apapun padaku? Jangan mengelak, katakan semuanya sekarang tuan!" Tanpa disadari emosinya telah tersulut, vokalnya mulai ia tinggikan, membuat alis Viktor mengkerut,

"Yuuri. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku sungguh tidak menyukai sikapmu barusan." Viktor yang lupa sedang menggendong Potya mulai memeluknya terlalu erat sampai kucing itu mengeong, meronta, dan melepaskan pelukan pria itu. Potya berlari ke arah Yuuri.

Dalam sorot mata Yuuri terdapat percikan api neraka. Keringat dari pelipisnya terjun bebas. Rasanya ia akan melontarkan kata-kata yang salah, tapi siapa peduli.

"Aku tidak sudi dimadu." Kata-katanya memalukan, tapi seperti urat malunya telah putus, ia mengatakannya di khayalak dengan suara lantang, beberapa orang sampai menoleh ke arah dua pemuda dengan percakapan tidak biasa itu.

"Eh.Tunggu, ini memalukan Yuuri, ayo kita pindah ke tempat lain." Viktor berusaha menarik tangan Yuuri, ditepisnya mentah-mentah.

"Soal tunangan itu, apa benar?" Yuuri blak-blakan. Kali ini Viktor terbelakak, tangan yang tadinya diulurkan akhirnya disimpan di sisi badan. Beberapa detik sampai bibir itu bergerak.

"Benar." Hati Yuuri resmi tercerai berai. Rasanya beribu kali lebih menyakitkan jika yang mengonfirmasi adalah orang itu sendiri.Yuuri berlagak tidak peduli, menundukkan badannya untuk meraih Potya yang daritadi duduk manis di samping kakinya.

"Ah begitu. ... begitu ya. Selamaat! Semoga kalian berdua bahagia."

"Tapi Yu-"

"Diam. Aku tidak sudi bertemu denganmu lagi, selamat tinggal!" Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Yuuri ucapkan, seraya air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya tersorot bola mata Viktor, ia menggendong Potya dan lari sekuat tenaga dari hadapannya, meninggalkan pria Rusia itu sendirian.

Seakan Yuuri lari dari masalah, tapi masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Kembali ke Hasetsu adalah prioritas utamanya. Penerbangan dilakukan hari itu juga.

Setelah itu, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Viktor lagi.

\--

Bersambung

*Ngomong-omong aku split chapternya jadi 2 -w-

jadi kayak double chapter updates gitu /halah

 _Reffrainbow._


	5. Chapter 5

2 bulan kemudian, di Hasetsu.

Keseharian Yuuri tidak banyak berubah, tetap membantu orangtuanya di Yutopia, mengobrol dengan Yuko, berendam di onsen jika sudah sepi, mengunjungi Minako-sensei sesekali, dan macam keseharian lelaki biasa. Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang berubah adalah ia tidak meluncur di atas gelanggang es lagi, seolah ia tidak pernah berada di zona itu. Tidak ada niat untuk pensiun namun belum cukup mental untuk kembali, kesimpulannya sekarang Yuuri sedang hiatus dari segala hal yang berhubungan akan es skating.

Pagi hari, ketika Yuuri ingin mengambil beberapa kotak sake dari truk pengangkut di depan rumah untuk stok penginapan, ia dikagetkan dengan kemunculan sahabat satu profesinya, Phichit, di depan pintu penginapannya. Ia mengenakan jaket bomber, topi baseball, celana jeans, dan ransel yang menyantol di punggung. "Loh ?!" Pemilik kulit sawo matang itu menyeringai, sebelum Yuuri berkata lagi ia mengeluarkan smartphone dari sakunya bak gerakan ninja di film-film action dan

flash!

Gerakannya begitu cepat sampai Yuuri tidak melihatnya, tahu-tahu ia telah tersorot flash kamera untuk sepersekian detik.

"Jreng jreng! Tebak siapa yang baru datang di Hasetsu! Phichit di sini untuk menyematkan hati pada sang raja Yuuri! Sasaageyoo sasageyoo!!" (salah fandom, Yuuri tidak mempedulikannya.)

"Ya ampun Phichit! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini!?" Yuuri nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya. Sebelum Phichit menjawab, buru-buru ia menekan layar smartphone nya, membuka instagram dan memposting foto yang masih panas itu.

Phichit-chu Tiba di Hasetsu pagi tadi, Yuuri sampai terkejut (lol) (love love) #hasetsu #yuuri #katsukiyuuri #japan

Beberapa detik kemudian banyak notifikasi love bermunculan.

"Yes~. Eh, apa tadi? Oh iya iya, aku datang pukul 5 subuh pagi tadi. Terus aku ingat kau punya penginapan, jadi aku singgah kemari untuk menginaap!" Giginya yang putih bersih itu dipamerkan lebar-lebar, membuat pipinya menghimpit matanya.

"Duh, sungguh kamu kemari hanya untuk menginap? Ayo masuk dulu di luar lumayan dingin bukan?" Setelah Yuuri menyapu debu sana sini, ia menaruh barang-barang Phichit yang jumlahnya sedikit sekali di kamar kosong.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku singgah di sini ya Yuuri!" Phichit menjatuhkan bokong padatnya di atas bantal duduk penginapan. Sedangkan Yuuri yang daritadi mondar mandir akhirnya bertumpu pada satu titik. "Ya, sejak terakhir kita satu gelanggang kan?" Lalu Yuuri dengan gesitnya pergi ke tempat lain, ia terlihat sibuk sekali.

"Ara ara Phichit? Sudah lama sekali yaa!" ibunya tahu-tahu muncul dari balik counter,

"Mama Yuuri! maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi. Kelihatannya sedang sibuk sekali ya." Phichit menoleh ke belakangnya, bertemu pandang dengan ibu Yuuri.

"Begitulah, beberapa bulan ini onsen jadi hidup kembali. Berkebalikan dengan si Yuuri itu." Ibunya menyuguhkan katsudon dengan aroma ajaib yang membuat setiap hidung yang menciumnya akan kelaparan,

"Selamat makaan! Yuuri? dia kenapa?" Phichit mulai menyendoki katsudonnya dan memamah biaknya sembari mendengarkan, ibunya mendengus,

"Setelah kembali dari Rusia, ia jadi pemurung. Dia memang tidak banyak cerita tapi mana mungkin seorang ibu tidak menyadari perubahan anaknya sendiri."

"Rusia?" ia menelan ludah.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu, ibunya telah bangkit dan pergi ke koridor lain sampai mata Phichit tidak mampu melihatnya. Ruangannya sunyi, hanya suara sendok dan mangkok yang berdentingan sampai suap terakhir telah ditelan bulat-bulat dan ruang makan itu senyap kembali.

Tidak sampai lima menit, pria katsudon muncul lagi di hadapannya, kini baju hangat yang ia pakai telah tersingsingkan sampai siku, tampaknya ia habis membersihkan area pemandian. Phichit curi-curi pandang ke arah tangan kirinya. Mulus. Tidak ada material apapun yang melingkar di jari Yuuri.

Phichit bak orang kesurupan membuka smartphonenya, sudah lama ia tidak mengeceknya karena merasa semuanya lancar jaya, kini mencari segala tentang Viktuuri. Seketika kapalnya karam. Phichit mati di tempat.

Yuuri duduk di hadapannya, "Nah Phichit, sekarang ceritakan kenapa kau jauh-jauh datang kemari?"

"Harusnya kau yang cerita duluan Yuuri! Ke mana itu?"

"Itu?"

"Cincin tunanganmu! Kenapa di lepas!?" Phichit yang dengan polosnya bertanya membuat jantung Yuuri berdegup abnormal sekali,

"Oh, aku sudah putus dengannya." Jawab Yuuri simpel. Mulut Phichit menganga seluas samudra.

"JADI GOSIPNYA BENAR!? WHAT THE FYAQ YUURI WHY!?" Phichit tergopoh-gopoh meraih kedua pundak Yuuri, menggoyang-goyangkannya seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain ufo-catcher di timezone, "Aku yakin dia mencintaimu sepenuh hati!! bahkan sampai tumpah keluar hatinya!!"

Bohong. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Viktor tidak in denial untuk berita pertunangannya.

"H-Hentikan Phichit! Aku sudah tidak ingin berberurusan dengannya, lupakan saja dia." Yuuri akhirnya dapat melepaskan cengkraman maut pangeran hamster itu dan mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, sedang apa kamu di sini?"

Phichit berpikir sebentar, "Ehm, banquet." Yuuri melotot, "3 Hari lagi." Yuuri terbatuk.

"Tung- Phichit kamu sungguh-sungguh mengajakku pergi ke sana?!" Alisnya membuat kerutan dalam,

"Aku belum tahu kau sudah EHEM EHEM dengannya sampai barusan kan!?" Phichit tak kalah tinggi suaranya, Yuuri mengalah, "Duh bagaimana ini?" Phichit menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, saling lirik-lirikkan dengan Yuuri.

"Aku tidak-"

"Kamu ikut."

"Tidak ikut."

"Ikut."

"Tidak mau."

Besoknya Phichit Chulanont berhasil menerbangkan Yuuri Katsuki ke banquet.

Bersambung

* Yaampun aku mau ngucapin makasiihh sebesar pantat Yuuri *coret* (tapi pantat yuuri besar kan /disumpel kaki makkacchin) buat review dan lain2nya di ff inii xD aku masih belum ngerti buat ngapa2in selain ngepost ff, nge like (ini juga rada ga ngerti) nge review dsb semog kedepannya aku bisa belajar banyak buat macem2 disini dan semoga readers-readers tercinta terus menantikan cerita ini muaah /huek /ga

Salam pantat hamster Phichit

( 0 )'w')

Reffrainbow.


	6. Chapter 6

_Banquet_

 _Pelayanan suatu acara yang sudah dipesan dan direncanakan sebelumnya melingkupi pelayanan makanan-minuman, ruangan dan kelengkapan peralatan yang dibutuhkan dalam waktu tertentu._

 _Sudah jadi acara wajib setelah Grand Prix berakhir, di mana seluruh pihak yang terlibat dalam kejuaraan bergengsi tingkat internasional itu berkumpul. Apalagi sekarang tahta raja yang digenggam selama 5 tahun berturut telah dilengserkan._

_

Tiba di hotel internasional yang Phichit pesan jauh hari, mereka menelusuri lorong dengan deret lampu hias antik menggantung rapih di langit-langit, sehabis keluar lift jalan sebentar lalu sampai depan kamar bernomor "502", sesuai dengan yang tertera di kartu.

Begitu gagang pintu diputar, pintu terbuka, dalamnya terdapat dua ranjang masing-masing tipe single-bed, kamar mandi, dan tv lebar 30 inch yang menyiarkan saluran netflix. Terpasang jendela kaca seluas setengah temboknya, membingkai pemandangan kota nan indah. Yuuri gelagapan, dalih Phichit ingin menginap di hotel yang dekat dengan venue banquet dipikirnya hanya ritual buang uang a la borjuis.

Setelah mendudukkan barang bawaan pada tempatnya, mereka berleha di pinggiran ranjang, mengisi ulang tenaga yang terbuang selama 4 jam perjalanan melelahkan. Yuuri menggusak barang bawaannya untuk mengambil cemilan yang tinggal setengah karena Phichit. Mulai melahap sampai remahannya berserakan di atas seprei.

Habis bergaji buta, Phichit memberi tahu yang lain bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Beberapa saat sampai terdengar suara pintu di ketuk, Yuuri membukakan kunci dari dalam. Tampak skater pria lainnya, Chris, berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oh Yuuri, welcome welcome!" Chris mendekap erat si lekaki perjaka, menurunkan tangannya sampai di buntalan daging nan empuk, meremas-remas nakal. Tulang punggung refleks meliuk, Yuuri meronta nyaris meninju si rambut pirang.

"Yang lain berkumpul di ruang makan sekalian reuni kecil-kecilan, kalian ikut?" Ucap Chris, Dalam hati terkecil Yuuri enggan. Takut tidak sengaja bertemu dengan dia lagi.

Phichit mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "Aku ikuut." Yuuri diam,

"Yuuri?" Suara Chris menarik Yuuri dari alam khayalnya,

"Ah maaf Chris, aku tidak." Yuuri menggelengkan kepala, poni hitamnya nyaris masuk mata. Chris yang tampaknya lebih update daripada Phichit mengerti situasinya,

"Dia belum datang Yuuri, katanya masih sibuk urusan sana sini." Bujuk Chris,

"Aku tidak menghindari seorangpun Chris." Faktanya, kini hati Yuuri tidak seberat sebelumnya.

"Seorangpun, kecuali pria yang hobinya melempar poni sana sini, lalu menyematkan cincin emas di jari manismu." Timpal Phichit, Yuuri mengerutkan alis.

"Ayolah Yuuri kamu bahkan tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya! Cobalah mengerti." Phichit lagi yang bicara,

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan dan aku sudah mengerti, dia memang bukan jodohku." Lalu percakapan di ambang pintu kamar hotel terusik dengan kedatangan pria satu lagi, Seung-gil Lee.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Yuuri." Kalimat pertama yang pria itu lontarkan, semua mendelik.

_

Bujukan Chris ampuh, mereka sampai di ruang makan dengan sehat wal afiat. Tempat itu amat luas, gerombolan pria dengan tampang di atas rata-rata dengan tubuh semok membahana menyita perhatian pengunjung hotel lain khususnya kaum hawa (walau masih ada beberapa pejantan yang menatap intens ke arah mereka). Otabek, Yurio, JJ, Leo, serta Guang Hong duduk rapih satu kubu. Mereka yang baru datang mengambil kursi dan mendempetkan diri ke gerombolan itu.

"Yurio! Selamat untuk GP nya!" Sahut Phichit yang belum sempat mengapresiasinya,

"O.. Terima kasih." Yurio sedikit menunduk malu-malu, Otabek mengelus kepalanya, Yurio menyeringai macam orang tolol. Yang lainnya bungkam.

"Yakov dan pelatih lain ke mana?"

"Sepertinya para om-om itu sedang pesta minuman."

Mereka bercakap-cakap, bercerita tentang topik di luar lingkup es skating, yang lebih banyak diam hanya Yuuri dan Seung-gil. Ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena dapat duduk di pojokan.

"Tentangnya.." Dari kesenyapan mereka berdua itu Seung-gil angkat bicara, Yuuri refleks menengok samping kiri.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana hubunganmu dengan living-legend?" manik hitamnya tidak menatap Yuuri langsung, namun pertanyaan itu tentu ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Ah, sudah tidak ada yang spesial. Mungkin satu-satunya permasalahan hanya uang pelatihan yang baru kubayar setengah." Tegas Yuuri, lalu senyap canggung. Memang pada waktu itu Viktor tidak mau menerima uang sepeserpun darinya, tapi sang murid bersikeras, akhirnya diterima walau cuma setengah biaya.

"Oh, begitu." kini ada balas kontak mata dari lawan bicara, Seung-gil memandanginya dalam. Yuuri kaku sekaku tembok cina. Rambut-rambut halus serentak berdiri.

Setelah bincang-bincang--juga sesi foto bejibun oleh Phichit--selesai, mereka mulai membubarkan diri, bersiap untuk acara reunian sesungguhnya besok hari. Baru beberapa senti bokong di angkat dari kursi, Seung-gil yang diam saja sedari tadi tiba-tiba menangkap lengan baju Yuuri.

"Tunggu. Boleh kuminta kontakmu?" ia menyodorkan smartphone putih berlogo apel terkunyah seboncel di belakangnya, otak Yuuri berkabut,

"Eh, eh..Memangnya untuk apa? kalau ingin mengontakku untuk saat ini saja, kau bisa hubungi Phichit, ia selalu bersama ponselnya."

"Bukan, bukan untuk saat ini saja."

Yuuri merasakan hawa-hawa aneh,

"Sejak lama aku tertarik kepadamu." Yuuri bergeridik.

Bersambung

_

*buat yang belum sadar, di paragraf pertama aku ambil penjelasannya dari wikiped*ia soalnya... susah jelasin pake kata2 sendiri #dilempar pelangi homo abadi #sungkem. Ah iya ngingetin aja ini viktuuri kok sumpah hehe :"D jangan ship leeyuri plis mereka notp ku banget.

mungkin habis ini mau mulai bahas dikit2 dari sudut viktornya, tunggu ajaaa /o/~*

.

ah iya 1 lagi nih,

he won't be happy anymore, at least until he were forgiven. (u know who):"D hehe #lari

 _Reffrainbow._


	7. Chapter 7

_Clap_

"...ri."

"Yuuri! Ayo lemaskan punggung kakumu!"

Gelanggang es pertama dan terakhir di kota itu tetap berdiri kokoh selama bertahun, 'Ice Castle', yang telah mengembangkan talenta seorang skater kebanggaan Jepang, sedang menaungi latihan intensif untuk kejuaraan internasional. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ramai suara didominasi si pelatih tampang outstanding.

"Salah salah, pusatkan tenagamu di kaki tumpuan! Ah, jangan membungkuk!" Kata pelatih yang menonton murid didiknya meluncur sana sini di atas es dengan sepatu berjejak besi pipihnya, kerap ia melompat, kebanyakan mencumbu es yang datar.

"Yuuri, mungkin kau memang butuh candi."

"Hah... hah... Demi Tuhan Viktor bilang saja kalau aku belum bisa." Yuuri mengusap jidatnya yang tergenang peluh, hal wajar ketika berada di atas lantai es sekalipun sebab dia telah meluncur seharian penuh.

"Tapi dengarlah, quad salchow-mu lebih mulus dari latihan sebelumnya, Yuuri memang cepat belajar!" Viktor mendekap sang pria Jepang secara kasual, kalau ini pelukan pertamanya, mungkin sang fans telah tewas mengenaskan karena banjir darah. Beruntung Yuuri sudah (sedikit) kebal dengan sikap 'hug-addict' milik pelatih tercinta, hanya dada yang nyaris meledak karena degupan jantung selaras tabuhan drum di festival tahunan.

"Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri!"

"Hmm?"

"Chuuu~" bibirnya kelihatan menyorong dari sudut mata Yuuri, reflek pipinya merona,

"Eh, Ap-"

Cup.

Bibir bertaut bibir, walau hanya menggesek seadanya,

Sekejap serasa satu dekade.

Sensasi basah dan kenyalnya tidak akan dilupakan lelaki perjaka.

"Hahahaha pipimu merah seperti apel Yuuri!" _Krauk!_ lalu pipinya ikut basah, digigit manja. Ada geli menjejakinya,

"Vik-Viktor sudah jangan! Haha, geli-- aku serius!! Hentikan--Heii!" Tidak bosan-bosannya Viktor memandang deret gigi mungil bak mutiara dalam mulut Yuuri. _Tawanya manis sekali_. Yuuri adalah pemandangan surgawi tersendiri untuk seorang Viktor Nikiforov.

_

Klip.

Mata yang pulas terpejam selama beberapa jam terbuka, mengembalikan diri dalam kesadaran. Langit-langit yang jauh dari pandangan dengan lampu padam di tengahnya, membikin kamar gelap gulita.

Dia kadang berpikir jika apartemen yang dimiliki terlalu luas sampai beberapa kali berencana untuk pindah dan selalu dibuyarkan. Tidak perlu repot menoleh kanan kiri karena tidak ada manusia lain, malas-malasan ia menyeret kaki ke arah saklar lampu, seketika terang ruangan menyaingi pijar baskara.

Suara jam dinding yang berdetik sesuai kodratnya dan kadang disahuti gemericik air keran kamar mandi menjadi musik tersendiri dalam kesunyian kamar, sampai suara gonggongan anjing pudel kesayangan menghancurkan komposisi abstraknya.

"Makkachin, aku lupa memberimu makan ya."

Guk!

"Baiklah. Tunggu." Lantas mereka berjalan beriringan.

Mereka sudah berteman belasan tahun lamanya, wajar untuk manusia namun tidak untuk seekor anjing. Firasatnya mengatakan Makkachin tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, jadi si pemilik selalu meluangkan waktu untuk kesayangannya.

Sembari menonton Makkachin yang tengah melahap keripik kesukaannya, ia mengingat mimpi barusan. Mimpi indah katanya tidak akan dirasa lama-lama. Tapi daripada dibilang mimpi, adegan tadi memang pernah terjadi, dan memang tidak bertahan lama.

Viktor kembali memijit tulang hidungnya pelan.

"Hey Makkachin, Sabtu besok aku akan pergi ke banquet. Jadi kau akan kutitipkan ke asistenku lagi. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Katanya pelan, mengelus kepala berbulu, peliharaannya seolah mengerti kemudian menggonggong.

Bersambung


	8. Chapter 8

Hari H

Ia bangun tergopoh, menggosok mata minusnya. Kacamata berframe biru dipakai, membuat sekeliling tampak lebih jernih. Matahari belum kentara nyata, tanda si lelaki bangun kepagian.

Udara dingin Sochi menjilat perut telanjang, sesegera mungkin Yuuri membenarkan baju yang tersingkap selama tidur pulasnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia bangkit dari rebahannya dan hendak beranjak mandi.

"Hmmn... Yuuri?" Sampai lupa jika dia tidak menginap sendiri, Yuuri nyaris meloncat mendengar Phichit memanggil namanya,

Kedengaran sekali kalau dia baru bangun, tidak mau repot, dengan posisi terlentang ia bicara, "Mau kemana? masih pagi sekali."

"Mau mandi, di sini gerah sekali Phichit." Phichit mengklarifikasi ingatannya sendiri dengan menepuk selimut berlapis-lapis yang menimpa dirinya saat ini.

"Kukira sekarang SANGAT dingin Yuuri, bagaimana bisa kau membuat keringat sebanyak itu?" Tidak dijawab, Yuuri langsung tancap gas ke kamar mandi. Phichit yang cuma setengah sadar berangsur kembali ke alam mimpi.

Sewaktu menanggalkan pakaian, dia mengingat lagi mimpi semalam. Seburuk-buruknya mimpi, tadi malam yang paling buruk. Padahal kenangan lama, kenapa harus masuk-masuk mimpi segala? Yuuri tak mau tahu akan arti mimpi, mengguyur seluruh badan dengan dinginnya air pagi hari, berharap yang satu ini dapat dilupakan seperti berjuta mimpi sebelumnya. Efek pertama, bersin-bersin. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian memutar temperatur shower menjadi panas.

Setelah mandi-mandi ababil, ia keluar dari kamar mandi, belok kanan dan menengok teman sekamarnya. Dengkurannya lebih meriah dari paus yang mau melahirkan. Karena acaranya digelar nanti sore, Yuuri tidak butuh membangunkannya sepagi ini.

Adakah orang lain yang sudah terjaga? ada. Dibuktikan dengan ponsel Yuuri yang jarang sekali beroperasi mulai bergetar di atas buffet. Disebabkan oleh mail-friend barunya.

Sebuah pesan diterima.

 _Selamat pagi Yuuri._

Yuuri menahan tawa, bahasanya macam kekasih baru jadian.

Semalam seorang figur skate pria usungan negeri gingseng mendeklarasikan ketertarikan pada katsudon, bukan untuk dikunyah dan ditelan seperti katsudon-katsudon lainnya.

 _"Sudah lama aku tertarik padamu."_

 _"Eh", suaranya nyaris melengking,_

 _"Ter-tertarik bagaimana?" Seharusnya tidak perlu ditanya, namun Seung-gil masih berkenan menjawab,_

 _"Tertarik untuk menjadikanmu-"_

PIPIPIPOPIPIPIPIPO--

Kali ini ponselnya berbunyi, Yuuri segera menggenggam dan memeriksa layar yang menyala.

 _Seung-gil_

 _Calling..._

Jantungnya melompat ke luar tubuh, menggelinding ke luar jendela, jatuh dari ketinggian 70 meter di atas permukaan laut dan terlindas roda taksi. Kalem. Ibu jarinya menggesek tombol angkat. Suara dari sisi lain telepon terdengar.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

_

1 jam sebelum acara.

Yuuri menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin lebih dari seabad.

"Ayolah Yuuri kau lama sekali!" Keluh Phichit yang telah kobe dari jemari kaki sampai ubun-ubun.

"Tunggu sedikit lagi!" rambut acaknya tidak mungkin rapi dalam sekali sisir.

"Kau bahkan belum memakai jasmu."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia kusut lebih cepat."

"Jangan banyak alasan! Aku tahu sifatmu Yuuri, kita sudah sampai di sini, jangan kabur-kaburan lagi!" Phichit menjulurkan tangan, menyodorkan jas hitam yang jarang sekali Yuuri kenakan.

Akhirnya Yuuri menyerah.

"Dan rambutmu," Phichit mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas pria yang dijuluki pomade, memoleskannya di rambut hitam arang Yuuri, menariknya ke belakang, "Bukankah mode eros mu yang terbaik Yuuri?"

Kini penampilannya maskulin, otot yang mulai terbentuk menggantikan lemak tergerayang cukup ketat di tubuh Yuuri. Rambut yang disikat ke belakang mengekspos wajah menariknya. Phichit tidak membiarkan dirinya menggunakan kacamata kali ini menyebabkan Yuuri harus memakai lensa kontak selayak dia berada di atas es.

Si lelaki sawo matang tertegun beberapa detik atas penampilan Yuuri yang siap dilamar, maksudnya pergi ke banquet.

"WOOOOOHHHH KAU SUPER EROS YUUURI!" Phichit fanboying, "Sungguh patut diapresiasi! Yang terpenting jangan terlalu mabuk seperti tahun kemarin!". Yuuri jadi ciut lagi.

Bersambung

_

*Haii xD Aku mau ngucapin (lagi)..

makasiiihhh banyak buat kalian readers-readers tercinta yang setia baca FF ini :D sungguh kalian jadi moodbooster yang membuat cerita ini tetap hidup sampai sekarang TWT)

.

gimana kelanjutannya? tunggu ajaa xD #dirajam

dan maafkan kalau upload chap singkat-singkat, aku belum terbiasa nulis ff 'berscroll-scroll', jadi

rada gimanaa gitu hehe

 _Reffrainbow._


	9. Chapter 9

Bagaimana mungkin katsudon bisa se-seksi itu? Yuuri Katsuki jawabannya.

Begitu pintu banquet di buka. Dia bukanlah Yuuri setahun silam. Para hadirin berkagum melihat Yuuri bermetamorfosis sempurna, dari seonggok babi lugu menjadi katsudon terseksi.

Tapi bukan ini yang Yuuri mau. Dia ingin memojok, menyatu dengan tembok dan menjadi sandaran orang-orang teler.

"Oi Katsudon, jangan kesambet di sini." Yurio memukul Yuuri yang sedari tadi termenung,

"Yuuri, ayo bersenang-senang!" Chris mengoper segelas White Russian, sejenis koktail manis terdiri dari vodka, kahlua, dan krim. Yuuri masih menyuruk,

"Tidak Chris, hari ini aku tidak bisa." Tolaknya baik-baik tapi Chris memaksa. Diberi juga.

"Yuuri, ingat kau harus menahan diri!" Diingatkan Phichit, Yuuri jadi ingin mengoper kepadanya

"Kalau begitu ini untukmu saj-"

"Upss tanganku penuh." Yuuri merajuk.

"Phichiit~?" Dari kejauhan tampak seorang wanita dengan gaun merah menyahuti, kelihatannya mereka teman dekat. Phichit langsung permisi dan berbincang dengan wanita itu.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Otabek dan Yurio yang sudah menghilang entah ke mana, yang pasti Otabek berhasil menculik si bintang acara . Chris juga mulai menggoda orang-orang. Yang tersisa hanya,

"Its.. JJ STYL--" Yuuri menggeser seribu langkah. Kini dia sendirian memojok bersama tetumbuhan hias.

Akhirnya sang pria tiba di venue. Tatanan rambut lebih rapi dari biasanya, poni menutupi manik kirinya yang indah. Wajah tirus dengan rahang tegas, mata diteduhi bulu mata nan lentik, hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang terlihat nikmat untuk dicumbui, selalu menghiasi wajahnya bak dipahat tuhan secara khusus.

Wangi parfum menthol menyegarkan dipakainya, mampu membikin siapapun yang menghirup minta dinikahi. Jas hitam dan kemeja putih membalut tubuh altetisnya dengan sempurna, menonjolkan dada bidang dan pinggang ramping. Begitu si pria muncul, kerumunan di dominasi wanita berkumpul, menjerit-jerit.

"Kyaaaa!" Si raja fanservice melirik dan mengedipkan mata, beberapa dikabarkan tewas di tempat.

Viktor Nikiforov, Begitu kakinya membelai lantai, berjalan tegap maju, sudah membuat yang melihat menggila.

Yang paling menggila adalah yang sedang memegangi koktailnya di sudut ruang.

Mendengar lengkingan suara para wanita saja sudah memberi tahu bahwa mantan pelatihnya sudah tiba, satu ruangan dengannya. Yuuri sukses menjelma jadi tumbuhan.

Dia kelabakan, canggung, nervous, takut, khawatir, mengumpat, haus. Dia merasa haus. Diteguknya bulat-bulat entah apa yang daritadi di genggamnya, sudah sulit berpikir. Tubuhnya mulai menghangat, kemudian mulai mengumpat lagi.

"Yuuri! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Seung-gil yang sejak dimulainya acara sudah celingukan akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicari,

"Oh, Seung-gil."

"Pipimu merah," Seung-gil menatap setiap inci,

"Mabuk?" Tangannya ditaruh di pundak Yuuri,

"Sedikit. Aku merasa sedikit pusing." Keluh Yuuri memegangi gelas kosong. Daya tahan alkoholnya rendah sekali. Seung-gil mengambil gelas dari tangan Yuuri, "Akan kuambilkan air, kau tunggu di sini." Belum menjawab, Seung-gil sudah menghilang.

Terlalu banyak orang, Yuuri berjalan ke pintu samping. begitu di buka tampak lorong kosong, Dia menyenderkan tubuh, memijit-mijit kening sendiri.

"Bukankah kamu sudah dilarang mabuk, Yuuri?"

Orang bilang begitu seseorang masuk dalam mimpimu, berarti dia sedang memikirkanmu.

Mata Yuuri membulat, suaranya bukan delusi pemabukkan, benar-benar terdengar nyata di telinga. Yuuri membanting mukanya ke sumber suara, manusia yang barusan menyita perhatian beribu audiens kini satu nasib dengannya, mojok di lorong.

"Ah, kau datang ya." Yuuri berusaha bersikap acuh,

"Tentu, sebagai pelatihmu aku harus datang."

"Kau bukan pelatihku lagi."

"Aku tidak dengar pembatalan kontrak."

"Kalau begitu sekarang juga aku sudahi kontraknya."

"Tidak mau." Kata Viktor, Yuuri mulai kesal. Apapun yang Viktor lakukan terlihat sangat seksi dan sangat menyebalkan di matanya. Lupakan yang pertama.

"Kau mabuk." Viktor mengulang topik pertamanya,

"Tidak." Yuuri denial. Viktor mengerutkan alis,

"Kemana tunanganmu? tanggal pernikahannya tinggal menghitung bulan. Kenapa tidak urusi itu, kenapa kau malah mampir ke acara-acara begini? Senggang sekali." Sindiran, Yuuri bersorak dalam hati, AKU BISA MEMBUAT SINDIRAN.

Air muka Viktor berubah, "Wow, lihat yang bicara, terakhir ketemu menjerit-jerit tak tahu malu di taman terbuka bilang tidak sudi bertemu denganku lagi. Sekarang bisa-bisanya orang itu masih berbincang denganku." Menohok, sindiran baliknya menusuk sampai rusuk terdalam.

"Tidak akan ku ulangi." Yuuri diam, menepati janji.

"Kau butuh air Yuuri." Viktor masih berani mengajaknya bicara, membuat Yuuri jengkel, Orang ini berisik sekali terlintas dalam hati.

"Sudah di ambilkan."

"Oleh Phichit?" Satu-satunya teman karib Yuuri yang Viktor kenal,

"Oleh Seung-gil." Viktor heran, Yuuri diam sebentar,

"Dia kekasih yang baik." kata Yuuri lagi.

Jeda.

Jeda.

Jeda.

Jeda.

Jeda.

Jeda.

Jeda.

"Oh."

Jeda.

Jeda.

Jeda.

"Sejauh mana kalian berhubungan?" Viktor menatapnya lekat,

"Mungkin lebih jauh daripada kau dan tunangan cantikmu itu. Soal ciuman-"

Entah apa yang membuat gravitasi berpindah kedepan badan, lengannya ditarik, tubuhnya dihantam ke tembok, matanya refleks terkatup, ia meringis. Indera perabanya kini jauh lebih tajam.

Mulai terbesit mimpinya semalam. Kenangan tahun lalu ketika dirinya dilatih Viktor. Di mana mesra-mesraan masih hal wajar. Hari ini bibirnya diingatkan kembali.

Yuuri membuka mata, wangi menthol. Wajah Viktor tidak ada satu jengkal darinya, hembusan napasnya menampari wajah. Bibir menempel miliknya.

Sekejap serasa satu dekade.

Si lelaki terdiam kaku, tidak mengerti cara menggerakkan tubuh. Fungsi otaknya berhenti sampai bibir sang pelatih mulai melumat bibirnya tiada ampun. Kembali ke alam sadar, Yuuri meronta. Tidak diizinkan. Tangannya yang besar menahan leher belakang Yuuri agar tetap dalam jangkauan, kemudian tangan satunya menjelajahi punggung yang meliuk, mendekapnya erat seperti tiada hari esok.

Yuuri kehabisan napas, tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghirup dari hidung,

"Vik-" Baru sekejap bibir terpisah untuk Yuuri mendapat oksigen lewat mulut, otot lunak Viktor mulai menjelajah masuk tanpa permisi, mencumbuinya lagi. Lidahnya saling bertaut, berkelahi, dan dominasi dimenangkan oleh Viktor. Pertama kalinya Yuuri menerima french kiss.

Dalam mulut Yuuri terasa lidah Viktor bergerak-gerak, menyentuh langit-langitnya. Lantas tubuhnya tersentak, nyaris terjatuh. Dengan sigap kaki Viktor menahannya sejajar dengan marmer, membikin kaki Yuuri terbuka lebar, dengan paha Viktor mengganjal di tengah-tengah.

Yuuri tenggelam sepenuhnya, tidak meronta lagi, tangannya yang sedari tadi meronta telah jauh lebih rileks, kini mengalungi leher jenjang sang pelatih. Bibir mulai membalas ciumannya, saliva bercampur saliva, napas menjadi satu. Kenangan masa lalu meledak-ledak dalam ingatan. Membuat hati jadi rindu.

Mereka melumat bibir satu sama lain intens. Tidak memikirkan lingkungan sekitar, kini hanya

bibir pasangan yang perlu diperhatikan. Yuuri meleleh dalam dekapan Viktor. Kadang berhenti, menatap satu sama lain penuh hasrat, kemudian mencumbui lagi.

"Viktor, kau di mana?" Tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita merebak sampai liang telinga, Viktor tersentak, Yuuri langsung di dorong kuat-kuat, membuatnya tidak seimbang. Langit-langit terasa ambruk. Viktor menyadari perbuatannya dan berusaha menangkap Yuuri.

"Yu-"

Sebelum tubuhnya sukses membanting marmer, sepasang tangan cekatan menangkapnya dari belakang.

Yuuri masih tidak bisa berkata, ia mendongak sedikit, tampak wajah Seung-gil yang menghitam. Viktor di hadapannya pun diam seribu kata.

"Sayang, kenapa cari udaranya lama sekali?" tangannya melingkari lengan atas Viktor secara natural, seolah memang dibuat untuknya.

"Mereka siapa?" wanita dengan surai panjang itu pasang mata ke arah Yuuri. Yuuri balas pandangan. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." balas Viktor kepada tunangannya.

"Ah apapun itu. Ayo kembali, kau ingin kukenalkan pada teman-temanku!" sang wanita berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan sang tunangan pria sendirian.

Yuuri tidak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi kepadanya. Saluran pernapasannya menyempit, matanya memburam. Namun Yuuri akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika pria itu melihat dia menjatuhkan air mata sekali lagi. Yuuri tegar. Dia mencoba tegar detik itu juga.

Percuma. Rasanya dirajam sekujur badan.

Seung-gil membenarkan posisi mereka. Yuuri jadi terpaksa berdiri dengan kakinya yang kelu.

"Tunggu." Seung-gil berjalan, ke arah Viktor. Sedetik kemudian tinjuan dilayangkan, dibenamkan pada pipi si pria, membuatnya tersungkur.

"Eh.. VIKTOR?!" Sang tunangan yang belum jauh melihat perkelahian itu, langsung berlari kearah mereka.

"Bedebah." Seung-gil mengumpat, satu tinjuan di rasa tidak cukup, tapi dia sudahi sebelum makin ramai. Seung-gil merangkul Yuuri. memberikan dadanya sebagai tempat sandaran. Yuuri bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya. Sebelum orang-orang berkumpul, Seung-gil dengan sigap membawa Yuuri pergi.

Bersambung

_

*Aku gatauuuuuuu kenapa ini bisa panjang

#keasikan nulis dari tadi

hahaha anggep aja hadiah dariku x'D #hadiah apaan

yeyeye lalala

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? tungguuu update selanjutnyaa :D ~

 _Reffrainbow._


End file.
